


Death Won't Do Us Apart

by hyunchanee_exo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Consort Byun Baekhyun, Eventual Happy Ending, Fan Byun Baekhyun, Fluff, Idol Park Chanyeol, King Park Chanyeol, M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchanee_exo/pseuds/hyunchanee_exo
Summary: As the King, Chanyeol is required to take in as much spouses as he could in order to create more connections for his nation and heirs. But no matter how much grace he is receiving from his spouses, he only truly loved one - and it's his dying first consort, Baekhyun.





	Death Won't Do Us Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a full fic based on a tweetfic on one of my accounts~ Basically I just improved the grammar, corrected some mistakes and added a few stuff hahaha 
> 
> Please don't be afraid of the tags~
> 
> Link: https://twitter.com/reechan_exo/status/1096763506823548929

"My King, where are you going?" King Chanyeol's third consort meekly asks when he sees the King hurrying down the hallway in just his night robes, cheeks flushed and fingers woven together.

"To my husband," Chanyeol blurts as he rushes past him, leaving the consort sighing sadly as he watches his back slowly grow smaller into the distance before finally disappearing.

The King has forgotten that he is supposed to share a night with him again.

And Chanyeol barely cares.

Why does he need to maintain intimate relations with his spouses when he has already given them children all from their first nights with him? That is his only duty to them and other than that, he doesn’t need to satisfy their other needs.

When Chanyeol comes close to his husband's quarters, the King is greeted graciously by the court ladies and guards attending to him. They bow in his direction and make way to allow him to pass through.

"Chanyeol?"

The King hears his husband calling out to him with his small voice when he enters.

"Baekhyun~" Chanyeol immediately coos out, shedding off his kingly facade as he approaches his beloved sitting up on the bed, looking very adorable as he rubs his droopy eyes before blinking up to stare up at him with a hint of drowsiness in his figure.

Laughing, Baekhyun spreads his arms out as he receives the King into his arms, letting out a hearty little giggle when Chanyeol pushes him down to the bed.

"Someone is a bit clingy," Baekhyun murmurs when Chanyeol embraces him tightly while they lay on the bed, his face buried into the crook of his husband's neck. His dainty hand shoots up to soothingly run his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair, closing his eyes as he relishes in his warmth.

Moments later, Chanyeol lifts his head up and grins charmingly, making his husband flustered before pressing a kiss on Baekhyun's lips. When he leans away, Baekhyun's eyes crinkle up into crescents as he smiles up at him, eyes sparkling with so much intense adoration.

Chanyeol sighs appreciatively.

No one will ever be as beautiful as Baekhyun - his first consort, his husband.

The only one he truly loves.

"I miss you," Chanyeol whispers, lips against Baekhyun's neck as he leans his head against the pillow.

"We see each other every night," Baekhyun laughs, fingers treading through the King's hair.

"I wish I could be with you all day, every day,” Chanyeol pouts.

"You need time for your other consorts,” Baekhyun reprimands him as he squishes his cheek between his fingers. “And shouldn't you be with someone else tonight?"

"I don't want any of them," the King grumbles. "I only want to be with you."

"That is not how it works, you know this."

"I already gave them heirs and a part of my wealth, what more do they want?"

 Baekhyun cups Chanyeol's face.

"Chanyeol... I love you, you know that, right?"

The King nods, eyes wide.

"I love you too."

"Yes," Baekhyun says. "And because I love you, I don't want you to be left lonely when I'm gone-"

"Don't say that!" Chanyeol angrily exclaims, his handsome face screwed in his fury as he abruptly sits up.

Baekhyun pushes himself upright too, slightly startled by his sudden outburst. His hands inches towards the King, moving to calm him down.

"Chanyeol, listen-"

"I will have none of this!" the King growls, scowling.

Baekhyun quickly throws his arms around him and hugs him tightly.

Chanyeol groans, biting his lip before he easily melts against his husband’s affection, never really able to do anything against him.

"No matter how hard you avoid this, it will happen soon enough."

Baekhyun leans back, hands cradling Chanyeol's face in his cold palms.

"I will be gone soon, that's why I want you to treasure the other consorts. Find solace in them - I know they adore you."

"You're not going to die," Chanyeol firmly says.

"I will not allow it. Ever."

Baekhyun brings his hand up and takes Chanyeol's hand, putting it on his chest, where his heart is. The King feels it beat under his hand, like a little bird’s wings fluttering, trapped within the inside of his ribcage.

"My heart is weakening every day," Baekhyun smiles sadly. "I can't even leave my quarters for long. I will fight for you, but I can't avoid the universe’s will – and it wants me back in its embrace."

Chanyeol is a King, yet he had the heart of gold woven in cotton. He easily gets overwhelmed by emotions and he starts to tear up, tears welling in his eyes.

"Even at times like this, you still think about me over yourself,” he sniffs, bottom lip quivering. “Please be selfish for once, Baekhyun."

The first consort shakes his head.

_"I exist just for you, My King."_

It has been decades ever since the first time they met.

It was almost like a fairytale, how they first looked at each other and felt at that moment that they were meant to be. This strengthened as time passed, and even at just childhood, Chanyeol was certain Baekhyun was the one truly fated to be his.

And Baekhyun felt the same way, too.

When Chanyeol reached a ripe age and it was time for him to marry, he did not need look anywhere else and quickly took Baekhyun as his husband. He romanced him the way he deserves until Baekhyun was ready to be one with him as husbands.

There was no couple happier to be together than them. Anyone who laid their eyes on them could see and feel the genuine affection and love that they have for each other, and it is honestly very touching to see.

But marriage wasn't just about love for royals.

It was also survival.

So when they found out years later that Baekhyun wasn't able to conceive a child, the officials began pleading to Chanyeol.

“Sire, please get another spouse who can bear you children. You must ensure the future of our lineage. Do not disappoint your ancestors by letting your lineage die.”

At first, Chanyeol did not want to heed to their plea. He absolutely wanted no one else but Baekhyun and only him. It disgusted him to be with someone other than the one person he loved.

But Baekhyun wanted the best for Chanyeol and the country, so he relented to the officials and talked to him about it. He made him see the practicality of that solution, and that it would not go in between them. He must do this because before being his husband, he is the King of the nation.

That's when Chanyeol finally took in his second spouse.

After one night with her and the announcement of her pregnancy weeks later, Chanyeol swore he would never take in another consort. It was enough suffering to him for making Baekhyun feel like he is neglecting him during the weeks he needed to be by the concubine's side (which Baekhyun wouldn’t admit, but Chanyeol knew and understood his heart).

But trouble rose among the provinces, and Chanyeol had to tie up relations and connections in order to keep the nation together.

Two spouses became three, three became five, until five became seven.

All of his consorts and concubines, men and women, were absolutely beautiful and alluring. All fit to be called as rightful spouses for the King.

But Chanyeol still wanted only one, and it's Baekhyun. 

To be honest, Baekhyun was scared that Chanyeol would fall out of love with him and have his heart caught by another spouse. He was even ready for it, even prepared for if it ever happened. He swore he won't hold it against Chanyeol, for he knew he wasn't even worthy of his love.

But Chanyeol proved to be more stubborn than he let on.

Despite not being as useful as Baekhyun had wanted to be, Chanyeol only loved him alone and no other. After all, he’s more beautiful than any of the other spouses, both by mind and heart. 

Even when Baekhyun felt despair for not being the perfect husband, Chanyeol comforted him.

"I want nothing but your body, soul, love and affection. I do not wish for anything more than that."

Crazy how love works, because even when they discovered that Baekhyun is dying from a very deadly disease that had no known cure, Chanyeol's love did not waver the least bit.

If anything, it made him even more passionate, his heart even more strong.

"I will not let you die; I will not allow it."

Baekhyun thinks it is endearingly funny, but Chanyeol is dead serious.

He will do anything to keep Baekhyun beside him until the end.

No one can have him but Chanyeol, not even Death.

He will cheat Death for Baekhyun no matter what.

But despite being a King, Chanyeol is still a measly, powerless mortal.

How can a mere human cheat Death?

He certainly cannot.

That's why Chanyeol is driven into a hysterical, almost maniacal panic when he comes one day to see Baekhyun on the floor, miserably coughing up blood.

"I am so sorry, Your Highness," the royal physician shakes his head. "His condition is becoming worst as the days pass. I suggest you give your husband comfort before it is his time."

This angers Chanyeol deep into his bones that he even punches the physician unconscious.

"Search far and wide for a cure!" Chanyeol orders his constituents desperately.

He is ruthless when he wants something.

Chanyeol demands his constituents so much energy and time without mercy that he doesn't see the dangers starting to form against him. He doesn’t notice the whispers of plans and schemes secretly being tossed around in the palace, too caught up in his misery and desperation for wanting to keep his beloved husband alive.

"Please stop this, Chanyeol," Baekhyun tells him one day while the King cuddled up next to him, bare to each other under the blankets.

"No..." Chanyeol grumbles, hiding the tears streaming down his face as he tightens his hold around him.

"You will be well soon. You will live a long life next to me."

"Chanyeol, you don't understand."

"Please just rest, my beloved," the King begs with a small voice. "All I want is to spend time with you right now, I do not want to be troubled."

Baekhyun sighs as he rolls over, kissing Chanyeol's forehead before cuddling against him.

Time is truly an enemy.

It is evident that Baekhyun's condition is becoming worst.

And as that happened, Chanyeol becomes even more desperate as he pressures his constituents, spending away their energy and resources to such an extreme that he is starting to overlook the other ails of the nation.

Tension against him becomes even worst behind his back, and a plot surfaces to stop the madness.

"Chanyeol, can you take me outside?"

The King looks up from his crouched position at the side of the bed, his face red from crying so much. His almond eyes are wet with tears and clouded with so much agony and sadness as he gazes up at his husband.

He takes Baekhyun's hand and kisses it.

Despite his sickness, he still looks so beautiful in Chanyeol's eyes. His pale pallor, his dark lips, his gaunt cheeks, the cold of his skin...

Everything didn't matter when Baekhyun still looks at him with that sparkle in his soft eyes, reserved for no one but Chanyeol.

"Why do you want to go outside?"

"Remember the cherry blossom tree where we first kissed back in our teens?" Baekhyun asks.

Chanyeol remembers vividly. He remembers how beautiful Baekhyun had been underneath it, flustered by Chanyeol's feelings as the cherry blossoms create a romantic pink backdrop for the two of them.

But then again, every single memory with Baekhyun, he remembers so well.

"I want to see it again," Baekhyun smiles. "Please, Chanyeol? Do this for me?"

He is hesitant, yet Chanyeol abides to his husband’s wish. He puts Baekhyun in warm robes then carrying him up bridal style, Chanyeol makes his way to the garden behind the palace.

The wind is chilly, yet the couple is warm up against each other. Baekhyun has his arms wrapped around Chanyeol's neck, humming a song that the King composed for him back in their teens that has now served as their love song.

Chanyeol feels the tears streaming down his cheeks again.

"There it is."

Baekhyun looks up and smiles when he sees the cherry blossoms.

"Put me down, Chanyeol."

The King gently lets him down, but Baekhyun's legs shake and he stumbles forward. Chanyeol quickly moves to catch him, pressing him against his chest. Baekhyun looks up and mumble a thank-you as he straightens up, but Chanyeol still hold him tight against his chest.

"Does it bring back memories?" Chanyeol smiles down at him.

Baekhyun nods. Under the moonlight, Chqnyeol could see a hint of a blush delicately spreading across his cheeks.

"You were so aggressive at confessing because another noble announced his courtship to me," Baekhyun giggles fondly.

The King giggles at the embarrassing memory as well.

"I couldn't help it! And I have always wanted to kiss you so... it felt so right at that moment. I waited for so long, you know."

Baekhyun hums appreciatively.

"Thank you for that. You gave me such a beautiful memory to treasure."

Chanyeol kisses his forehead. His love for Baekhyun is just too much that it makes his heart swell, not enough to hold it in.

"Can you..." Baekhyun's voice cracks as he dips his head down, sniffing.

"Can you give me another memory to cherish, Chanyeol?"

The King gulps, his throat sore from constricting in his internal agony.

"Alright, I will."

Chanyeol wraps one arm around Baekhyun's waist and takes the other in his hand, pulling him even closer. He kisses his hand, eyes never leaving Baekhyun’s before he starts swaying their bodies.

Baekhyun began singing their love song again, which Chanyeol joins into. It has been years, but they memorize it as the music of their romance, deeply engraved in their hearts. Their voices shyly harmonize together as they look deep into each other's eyes.

It was such a beautiful, melancholic sight - the King and his husband dancing under the cherry blossom tree, the blossoms falling around as the moonbeam hits them like a spotlight.

It was perfect, until Baekhyun suddenly crouches over and violently coughs up blood again.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol holds him, but Baekhyun falls to his knees, his body shaking at every cough that crashes into his frail body.

"I-I won't last long anymore..." Baekhyun says through tears.

"Don't say that!" Chanyeol sobs as he pulls Baekhyun and holds him on his lap.

"I love you so much," Baekhyun whispers weakly, caressing Chanyeol's cheek.

_"Even in another lifetime, I will love no one but you._

_Even if I die, we will still meet no matter what._

_Even if we cannot remember one another, our hearts will find a way back to each other."_

Chanyeol's body is racked with sobs, muttering broken "I love you's" as Baekhyun cries in his pain and agony.

"Take care of the other spouses and your children, Chanyeol. Be a good husband, like you have been to me. Be a good father, you are their flesh and blood."

Chanyeol shakes his head.

All of it didn't matter.

He cannot imagine a life without Baekhyun.

"But don't let me fade, alright?" Baekhyun manages to smile. "Hold me in your heart, love me forever and more. Do not dare forget about the one person you loved the most."

"You are finally being selfish," Chanyeol laughs bitterly. "But this hurts me so much, Baekhyun. Don't be cruel, please don't leave me... I beg you..."

Baekhyun shakes his head, biting his lip as he pitifully gazes up at the King.

"I am so sorry, Chanyeol. I am so sorry for causing you nothing but pain. Maybe it could have been better if you have never loved me in the first place."

"No!" Chanyeol yells. "I will never regret loving you. Loving you and making you feel loved is what I am most proud of accomplishing as King, Baekhyun."

His husband smiles brightly.

"Thank you for everything, Chanyeol."

He closes his eyes, one tear running down his cheek.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol whispers as he shakes his husband who has gone limp in his arms.

"Please no..." he cries, tears dripping down his eyes so much as he holds Baekhyun's peaceful face.

"Baekhyun, why?" he sobs even more as he turns to the sky.

"Give me back my husband!"

Chanyeol looks down at Baekhyun.

His heart... The love in his heart has become poison.

It is hurting him so much. It hurts so damn much that he can’t even breathe. Any minute now, he feels like dying, too.

A part of him died with Baekhyun.

"I am so sorry for your loss, King Chanyeol."

The grieving King looks over his shoulders and sees multiple guards flanking one of the most respected court officials.

"After the sacrifices of the palace and your people just to find a cure, your beloved consort still died," the official says with a sigh.

_"How inconsiderate."_

Chanyeol feels everything inside him light up with fire.

"Bastard," he hisses as he lays Baekhyun gently on the ground as he stands up to his full height, towering over his constituents who wavered.

"Do you dare blame my husband for things he isn't responsible for?"

"Oh he is very much responsible," the official smiles, being the only one unfazed by his hostility. "Everything we did are for him... yet he still gave up and went on his merry way, completely disregarding our efforts. All of it in vain."

Chanyeol scowls as he angrily points at the official.

"What is your business here and why do you keep on disrespecting my husband?!"

The official chuckles coldly.

"I am here to deliver the country from unnecessary evil, King Chanyeol.”

The smile on the official’s face vanishes and is replaced by something dark and sinister.

"And it is you."

Chanyeol's eyes widen when the guards lift their bows and aim it all at him.

"What in the world are you thinking?!" the King roars in anger.

"You have caused everyone trouble for your useless husband. It is time for a new King to take over."

It was unexpected.

When the official signals at the guards, the arrows flew.

The moment they hit Chanyeol, he grows numb as he falls to ground like a hunted animal. He has experienced so much pain that the multiple arrows piercing through his flesh were nothing. His soul and heart are too tattered that his mortal body couldn’t feel anything worst.

"B-Baekhyun..." Chanyeol whispers, weakly reaching out to his husband’s cold corpse just laying a few meters away. Even when he’s near his own demise, Chanyeol could not think about anything but his husband.

"A King can also look this pathetic," the official laughs out mercilessly as he watches Chanyeol crawl towards the consort.

The fallen King successfully reaches Baekhyun, but the arrows get in the way.

And so, he rips them out of his chest just so he could embrace him and have him in his arms.

There is nothing but blood and sharp pain.

But he could care less.

He wants to hold Baekhyun close to him, even in the cold of death.

The official keeps on running his mouth, insulting him and how much of a disappointment he has been that it’s such a relief that he’s taken care of now yet Chanyeol does not give a damn. He only has his gaze on Baekhyun's face, trying to take him in for the last time before his vision comes to a complete black out.

"Baekhyun, wait for me," Chanyeol murmurs before his heart finally gives in.

Death is terrible, especially for the injustified and victims of unfairness.

But Chanyeol does not die with the mere bitter fate of a King who has been betrayed.

His heart is filled with love, and his spirit becomes pure and prepares for a new life.

The universe might have a conscience too, for it grants a new and easier life to those who have lived their lives filled with love yet died a harsh death.

Chanyeol included.

His memories have been wiped, and he is a new slate.

He is no longer a King.

In his new life, Chanyeol is born a common person in a new society far too different from the one he had previously lived in. He has no recollection of his tragic love in his previous life and the promises he shared with his husband before they died.

But the universe has a peculiar way of connecting history.

"Wow, look at all those people!"

Chanyeol smiles, waving at everyone in the crowd as he walks towards his seat. You see, he is now a commoner, yet lots of people admire him as their idol. Kind of still like a king, in a sense.

"Look at all these cute faces," says his groupmate, Sehun. "If only I can make one of them mine. I’d be satisfied."

"That's so idol-ish of you to say," Jongin snickers.

"Was that line cringy, Chanyeol?"

But the tallest member was distracted, his eyes straying off to space.

"Hey," Jongin nudges his arm. "Are you okay, Chanyeol?"

He tears his eyes away and looks at Jongin and Sehun.

Laughing, he shakes his head.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw someone familiar."

His members open their mouths to say something, but the hosts announce that the fansign is going to start.

Chanyeol likes the fans so much, feeling so much adoration for each one. Every one of them are so cute, it's amazing how they dedicate themselves to people who they don't even completely know. He has seen them fearlessly defend them from those who wanted to tear them apart, and they change into fluffy little balls of sunshine when they talk about them. What an adorable duality.

And so, as payment for their support, Chanyeol does his best in relaying his gratitude to them through small words of love and encouragement.

Everything goes smoothly until one particular fan comes up.

Chanyeol freezes in shock.

"Hello, Chanyeol..."

The fanboy smiles shyly up at the idol, eyes a bit glazed as they find a hard time focusing on Chanyeol.

"I have been your fan since debut, I like you a lot."

Chanyeol nods his head, not really able to say anything because he is still stunned.

"What is your name?" he wonders, pen poised on the album that he is supposed to sign.

"Baekhyun..."

Chanyeol writes the name, then draws a heart and a puppy.

"Baekhyun, you kind of look familiar."

The fan blushes.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Chanyeol grins charmingly.

"You look like someone destined for me."

Baekhyun covers the bottom part of his face with a hand and laughs.

"That was a good one, Chanyeol," he giggles. "It made my heart flutter, thank you. This is why everyone loves you."

Chanyeol nods with a proud smile.

"Pat my head, then. Praise me~"

Baekhyun does as he is told, and Chanyeol thinks he is absolutely cute while letting such a pretty shade of red touch his cheeks.

It was an encounter that could have meant something, but Chanyeol didn't really think of it that way months and even years later as he lived his life as an idol.

Baekhyun did seem like someone familiar, but he didn't know why.

Chanyeol was only able to understand why several years later after the success of his idol life and his decline in popularity as his age caught up to him.

"Baekhyun, remember when you were a huge fan of me?"

His husband shrieks as he throws a pillow at him from across the room.

Chanyeol laughs out loud as he grabs the pillow and shoves it to the bed. He walks up to a scowling Baekhyun who was busy packing up his things for their trip to his hometown.

"Let go, I'm busy," Baekhyun grumbles when Chanyeol comes up behind him and slides his arms around his waist. The taller pulls him against his chest and hums appreciatively as he nuzzles his face into Baekhyun’s neck.

"I miss you," Chanyeol purrs into his ear.

"We literally see each other every damn day," Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "I'm even getting sick of having to always see your face."

"You used to cream your pants because of my face-"

"Shut up!" Baekhyun cries out in embarrassment as he tries to pull away from his hold.

Chanyeol laughs as he turns Baekhyun around, who scowls up at him with such a cute face. He brings his own face close to his husband's, tilts his head to the side and grins teasingly.

"I want to punch that smile out of your face," Baekhyun murmurs breathlessly, cheeks rosy as he glances at his lips.

Chanyeol smiles smugly this time.

"You know, you still get flustered around me. Now I want to know what goes through your head about being able to marry the person you used to idolize before."

"You're insufferable, you sometimes still treat me as a fan," Baekhyun huffs. "You still say weird things! And you act so considerate-"

"-that's just me being your husband, but _okay_ -"

"-and you give me heart attacks, I don't enjoy it at all!"

"You only say this years after we got married?" Chanyeol snickers, bemused.

Baekhyun groans as he tries pushing Chanyeol away, but the ex-idol is a literal leech and wouldn't let him go.

"God you're annoying," he gives up as the taller just laughs.

"Baekhyun, you know..." Chanyeol's voice drops, raspy and low.

"What?" Baekhyun snaps, feeling a bit hot and bothered by his sultry tone.

"The kids aren't here yet."

The smaller raises an eyebrow.

"So?"

Chanyeol suddenly lifts Baekhyun up on the cabinet behind him.

"What are you doing?!" Baekhyun screams, holding tightly onto Chanyeol's shoulders, who leans forward to kiss his husband languidly. Baekhyun instinctively responds, eagerly kissing him back.

"Let's make another kid," he whispers against Baekhyun's lips, his hands finding their way under his shirt.

"Are you insane?!" Baekhyun screams in terror as Chanyeol cackles. His husband is always so panicked, it's amusing.

"Just kidding,” Chanyeol giggles.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

Chanyeol’s voice suddenly drops even more as he adds, “…unless you want to."

Baekhyun slaps his forehead.

"I don't know why I ended up with you, seriously."

"We're soulmates~" Chanyeol singsongs.

"I have to tolerate you in every lifetime?! No thanks!"

Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun further up against the wall behind the cabinet.

"I love you so much, Baekhyun."

"Why so sudden?" Baekhyun weakly says, avoiding his gaze.

"How about you? Do you love me, Baekhyun?"

"Of course I do," the shorter gulps.

Just like before when they were idol and fan, Baekhyun shyly looks up at him, blushing hard.

"I love you so much, too."

_They are soulmates, destined to meet and fall in love with each other in every lifetime no matter the circumstances._


End file.
